


槲寄生

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	槲寄生

一片小小的雪花经历了漫长的旅程，自天空中星星所在的方向飘飘然落到一个温暖的指尖，瞬间化为了一颗晶莹的水珠，夜晚五光十色的华灯在上面映出一道绚烂彩虹。

“你看，下雪了！”Kylo将手指伸到Hux面前兴奋地说，“听说平安夜下雪会带来一年的好运！”

“哪来的雪？那明明只是一滴水珠。”Hux一口气将水珠吹成了更小的水珠，四散落到地上。

“刚刚还是一片雪花呢，可惜化了。”Kylo满怀遗憾地说着，伸出手帮Hux紧了紧围巾，那是他送的圣诞礼物，米色的方格围巾，称得红发下的皮肤更显白皙，十分好看。“已经零下了，不会下雨的。”

“说不定是房檐上滴下来的水，或者树上。”Hux不以为然地说着，在新整理过的围巾里活动了下脖子，他觉得围巾样式有些普通，但那是Kylo送给自己的圣诞礼物，所以他决定坚持戴至少一个晚上。

“树上？”Kylo抬起头来看了看那颗高大的圣诞树，上面装饰着金银双色的丝线和红绿相间的彩带，挂满了五颜六色的彩球和包装艳丽的礼物，柔软的棉花被做成雪的样子点缀树梢，还有泡沫做成的六边形雪花镶嵌在上面，最顶上的金色五角星在一束灯光的照射下闪闪发亮，真是美极了。他伸出手拉住刚停下点了一根烟，正准备往前走的男友，“Hux，吻我。”

“哈？”才美滋滋地吸了一口烟的Hux转过身来一副难以置信的样子，可看到对方期待的眼神又把调侃的话咽了下去，“等我抽完这根烟找个没人的地方好吗？”

“不行，就要现在。”Kylo伸出双臂攀上了对方的脖子，凑近自己的脸。

“发什么神经？”Hux推开他，“我没有在大街上亲热的习惯。”

“就这一次！”Kylo不依不饶，他按住了Hux的肩膀，不让对方后退。

“不行就是不行！”Hux有些不耐烦地扯下肩上的手甩到对方胸前，自顾自地往家走，他知道身后的人一定会跟上来。

回家后Kylo就坐在沙发上生闷气，连鞋子和外套都没有脱，在开着暖气的室内自虐。Hux先不理他，又为自己点了一根烟，悠悠闲闲地抽完，才靠近沙发上的人，给了他一个充满烟草味的吻。

“这下不生气了吧？”Hux将手指伸进Kylo的黑发，像哄小孩般捋着。

“……”Kylo仍在生气，他甚至没有好好地回应这个吻。

“一个吻满足不了你吗？”Hux忽地一下将对方抱到自己腿上，替他褪下自己赠与的那件极其保暖的黑色大衣，以防某人大冬天地被热死。他贴近Kylo的耳朵，轻轻的说，“待会儿吻到你哭着喊停。”

“Hux，”情人的私语让Kylo的脸霎时间红到了耳朵根，“听说平安夜在槲寄生下面接吻的恋人一生一世都不会分开。”

“哦？”Hux饶有兴致地听着，“所以呢？”

“刚刚就有槲寄生，在那棵圣诞树上，挂在我们头顶。”Kylo有些难过地说，“可你不肯吻我。”

……原来是这样。

Hux终于明白了Kylo为什么不高兴，这个比自己还高大的男人心里住着一个不会变老的彼得潘，相信童话、传说、爱情魔咒和圣诞老人。他无奈地微笑着思考该如何弥补自己的过失，手指却在对方的发间碰到了一个什么东西。

“Kylo，我们已经在槲寄生下接过吻了，你看。”Hux伸出手掌，上面竟然是一片金色的叶子，“它落在了你的头发上，你坐得比我高，所以我们算是在这下面接吻的。”

Kylo吃惊地伸出手在Hux的掌中来回抚摸那片代表着幸福的金色叶子，满满的幸福感像是快要从眼眶中溢出来。

Hux趁势将他抱到了床上，扯下还穿在他脚上的皮鞋，开始脱自己的衣服。

Kylo小心地将槲寄生叶片夹在了床头的记事本里，对着已经开始解皮带的Hux说，“在某些古老的部落里，槲寄生是被称为‘金枝’的，需要用生命去保卫的圣物呢”。

“哦。那你好好收着当宝贝吧。”正拉开裤子拉链的男人随意地应着。

“听说今年是奇迹的，充满小概率事件的一年，不管许下什么愿望都有可能发生呢？”Kylo将记事本放在抽屉里，脱下上衣，解开裤子的扣子。

“是吗？”Hux一丝不挂地爬上床，“那你想许什么愿望呢？”

“让我插你一次行吗？”Kylo忽然翻身将Hux压在了下面，一边褪下自己身上最后的束缚，一边说。

“……”Hux沉默了几秒，点点头，分开了自己的腿，“行。”

“诶？？”Kylo愣住了，“我是开玩笑的……”

“我知道。”Hux说一腿将Kylo别倒在旁边，重新欺身而上，开始履行将要持续整夜的诺言。

窗外，雪花悄然而至，静静地落到天明。


End file.
